


亏心事

by eland0215



Category: R1SE (Band), celebritise&rael people, 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eland0215/pseuds/eland0215
Summary: 异地恋情侣有没有发现有件衣服不见了？
Relationships: 光电潇应 - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	亏心事

**Author's Note:**

> ·视奸自慰  
> ·一点点点dirtytalk  
> ·骂我我就滑轨！bmw！

翟潇闻拍完的最后一场镜头后，今天剧组安排的所以镜头拍摄工作也顺顺利利的结束了。  
一边和现场人员道别感谢，他一边在涌动的人流中朝助理走去。助理在场边等候已久，抱着他的水杯和手机，迎着翟潇闻来的方向走了几步，让翟潇闻拿好手机，又问他渴不渴。  
翟潇闻摇摇头，和助理道谢，说“你也辛苦了”，吓得小助理忙摆摆手推脱。  
他一个半糊不火的小偶像，饰演的也不是重要角色，剧组里自然没有什么属于他的休息室或者化妆间。收戏后最忙的反而变成幕后其他的场工，翟潇闻不敢再去麻烦化妆师说卸妆，和仅有的一个助理两个人直接回了酒店。  
在回酒店的车上，翟潇闻的头挨在车窗上，表情随着逐渐亮起的高架路灯明明暗暗，全程都很安静。助理只当是他累了，知趣地维持沉默，其间小声地拜托师傅调小车载音响的音量，翟潇闻没有制止。  
进了酒店，翟潇闻便开始低头摆弄手机，手指在屏幕上划动。  
他们回来的早，电梯里只有翟潇闻和助理两个人。在电梯上升的过程中，狭小的空间里隐约传来钢索摩擦的声响，大体上是安静的，导致助理能不停清晰地听到手机锁屏的音效响起，让他忍不住看了一眼翟潇闻。  
他们住的房间差不多，但楼层不同。助理房间的楼层低，在电梯门打开后，他转过身喊了一下翟潇闻的名字，嘱咐他好好休息，又和翟潇闻说了一次“辛苦了”。  
翟潇闻的表情恍若如梦初醒，磕磕绊绊地应了几句，让助理担心自己的话是否被听到。  
他很不放心，在房里推测翟潇闻回到房间的时间，又发了条信息给翟潇闻。  
坐在自己房间里发呆的翟潇闻被突如其来的提示铃声吓了一跳，解锁了看助理发来的消息：“明早8点的飞机去海口，我五点半会来敲你的门。今晚好好休息，不许熬夜！”后面附了航班的详细信息。  
翟潇闻愣愣地看着电子登机牌的数字编码，思绪又开始漫无目的地发散，脑子里虚虚的，对于海口的行程没有什么实感。  
海口、跨年、半个月。  
夏之光。他想。  
半个月的拍摄行程，好像只是一瞬间，又好像过了很久。翟潇闻坐在只有一张单人床的房间里，看夕阳一点点埋进地平线，房间一点点被黑暗笼罩，只剩手机屏幕映出的蓝光照亮一小块他的面颊，然后熄灭。  
第二天清晨他和助理提着行李离开酒店驶向机场，仅三小时后便提着行李在海口酒店的柜台办理入住。  
他和助理的房间楼层还是不同，翟潇闻独自拖着行李箱刷卡进门，房内灯光随即亮起，柔和的玄关顶灯光照亮内里两张双人床的床尾。  
两小时后，夏之光和周震南等人也完成了酒店身份登记，在房间里稍作整顿后，一齐出发到会场参与晚会彩排。  
青春期的男孩们一路都吵吵闹闹，欢笑声先挤进他们专属的休息室里。夏之光走在前面，发现翟潇闻手里握着手机，头歪在化妆镜前的椅子上睡着了。  
他堵在门口，转头对其他人做出嘘声的手势，大家便停下了打闹，鱼贯步入房内，等工作人员发布指示安排。  
翟潇闻睡得东倒西歪，脑袋悬在空中摇摇晃晃，突然间猛地一沉，悠悠地醒了，转过头张望，才发现夏之光挨着自己坐在身边的椅子上。  
几天前的记忆画面浮到眼前，翟潇闻彻底地清醒了，他抱着手臂不敢动弹，觉得这软皮沙发椅坐得浑身不自在，眼神锁在另一边，眼珠子上上下下地转，却一点也飘不过夏之光的方向。  
-  
“翟潇闻，定点姿势往我的左手边移动一步，队形有点散开了。”现场导演的声音透过喇叭从控台传来，微微提高了音量说着：“看哪呢？看你右前方的队友。”  
夏之光转过头看了一眼翟潇闻，在现场导演的指令下右跨一步，抬头看了过来，和他的眼神正好撞上后，及其不自然地眨了眨眼，头也飞快转开。  
夏之光被他莫名其妙的态度惹得有点冒火，索性也把目光收回来，专心在彩排中。  
彩排持续到凌晨，每个人的精神都疲惫不已，回酒店的车上不同于早晨，又是一片沉默。  
夏之光上车后看到藏在最后排角落昏睡的翟潇闻，和仅剩的几个前排座位，心情愈发暴躁起来。  
-  
房门锁舌“咔哒”轻响，夏之光的声音紧接着响起：“翟潇闻，你为什么不看我？”  
在一片昏黑中，翟潇闻的声音忽远忽近，他小心翼翼地说：“我没有啊……”  
“你有，”夏之光的声音很实，给人一种信服的感觉。他摸着墙壁想要去找灯的开关，反而先被翟潇闻抓住了手臂。于是他便不再去摸开关，而是摸着翟潇闻的手，把手指勾缠在一起。“你今天偏台了。”  
翟潇闻想把手缩回去，反而被夏之光更用力地抓在手里。三番四次的躲闪彻底点燃了夏之光的脾气，混杂着见不到面的委屈和莫名的慌乱，心里充盈着钝钝地酸涩感，觉得这些天的想念全是他个人的一厢情愿。  
他低低地问翟潇闻：“你是不是累了？”他不知道自己为什么突然变得胆怯了，其实他想问，你是不是觉得厌烦了。厌烦什么呢，夏之光不敢再细想下去。  
两个人在黑暗中牵着手，谁也没出声，房间里安静地能听到对方的呼吸。夏之光不敢问翟潇闻要答案，只好干巴巴地笑了几声，气氛还是那么尴尬。  
“我今天也挺累的，”夏之光说，“要不先睡吧——”  
他想要松开手，却没想到被翟潇闻很快地反握住。  
房间的灯被翟潇闻一下按亮，夏之光看到翟潇闻张了张嘴，用一种难以言喻的眼神看了他一眼，整个人都开始发红，抖着声音说：“夏之光，”  
“你有没有发现你有件衣服找不到了？”翟潇闻问他。  
“……”夏之光看着翟潇闻，心跳开始逐渐加速，一个很荒谬的念头在他脑海里发酵着。  
不会是我想的那样吧，夏之光的心跳像擂鼓，眼睛直直勾在翟潇闻脸上。他试探地拽了一下翟潇闻，面前的人就顺着力气倒在他的怀里，脸埋在他的肩膀，一副无地自容的模样。  
“有啊，”夏之光用很轻佻的语气说，“你能不能做给我看。”  
-  
翟潇闻抱着夏之光的T恤靠在床头，夏之光就坐在他的对面。  
他被夏之光的目光盯得浑身发热，那晚的回忆涌上心头，手指开始有些发软，却又病态地颤抖着，把那件T恤抓得更紧。  
翟潇闻咬着嘴唇，一只手解开裤口的系带，把外裤和内裤都微微往下扒了一些，从囊袋开始把玩，又顺着半硬的柱身往龟头上摸，虚握成环，慢慢地开始套弄起来。  
和独自在酒店的时候完全不同，真正的夏之光就在他触手可及的地方，灯也亮着。翟潇闻的感觉尤其激烈，在夏之光的注视下，他甚至全身都开始发烫，逐渐脱力，挨着床头往下滑，手上的动作倒是不停，大拇指按着马眼，其余手指在性器上划动，细碎的呻吟从唇缝里溢出。  
这副画面太过冲击，夏之光看着翟潇闻俏白的脸上红得滴血，纤长的睫毛被生理性泪水洇湿，垂着眼细细抖动，像蝴蝶停在欲开的花瓣上颤着翅膀的样子。翟潇闻的面上写满欲望的颜色，好脏，又好清纯，矛盾不已。  
夏之光不自觉咽了一口唾沫，嗓子发出的声音都暗哑：“后面……自己会玩吗？”  
翟潇闻抖得更厉害了，脸上的蝴蝶翻飞间流下几行亮晶晶的眼泪，眼里却还是水光粼粼的。他瞪了夏之光一眼，手指往下探去。  
夏之光看着翟潇闻漂亮的手指也染上粉红，沾着不太干净的体液，和些许润滑剂，在自己的穴口打转，老半天才吞进一个指节。  
可这一个指节已经让翟潇闻无法忍受，他的上半身已经彻底的滑下床头，几乎是躺在床上，把自己的脸埋在夏之光的衣服里，破罐破摔地把手指吞得更深，自己探索着后面的穴口，每次手指抽出，连着就闷出一连串哼鸣，撩拨着夏之光的神经。等到进出顺畅了，还懂得伺机增加手指，逐步扩开了穴道。  
“哼呜……呼……啊……”翟潇闻不知该如何抵御来势凶猛的快感，整个人缩成一团，贪婪地嗅着夏之光的气味，想象着夏之光的动作，却苦于手指的限制，后穴的深处隐隐透露不满足的信号，让他愈发找不到章法，只好更卖力地亵玩着自己，眼泪流个不停，闭着眼睛也止不住。他忍不住抱怨起来：“难受……”  
“自己玩也这么开心？”夏之光的声音干涩的不像话，心里愤愤，自己竟快要按捺不住。“小翟要把自己玩到高潮吗？”  
翟潇闻哭得上气不接下气，手指要把怀里的T恤抓烂。他都不知道自己的声音变得那么娇娇，哭喊着：“没有……呜呜……去、去不了……”  
“夏之光、夏之光……！”渴望高潮的愿望高涨，他抬着头看夏之光，眼睛里都是撒娇和爱娇。“好不好……进来好不好啊……”  
夏之光伸手去拨开翟潇闻汗湿 的刘海，惊觉他体温的高烫，亲吻印在他的额头上，把翟潇闻捞起来，让他扶着自己的肩膀，把性器捅进早已湿软的后穴深处。  
翟潇闻高叫的欲望野兽终于得以安抚，他收紧了手臂，让两个人的身体贴在一起，皮肤上的汗滑腻不已，夏之光抓着他的膝盖用力挺入，撞得翟潇闻小腹酸痛，心里乱想，觉得夏之光快要把他的肚皮都操破了，他要是个女的，估计要怀孕。  
翟潇闻的呻吟也被顶散，零零碎碎地从嘴里冒出，绞紧了穴道挽留那根东西，好让他变得更加舒服。  
夏之光快被翟潇闻喊得泄出，只好不停地缠着他的舌头，把叫喊都咽到他心里。  
翟潇闻现在只能发出“呜呜”的声音，哭得更可怜了，没过多久就在夏之光前后的夹击中尖叫一声去了。随后像条脱水的水母，手脚缠不住地从夏之光身上滑下来，软在床上被夏之光持续操干。

**Author's Note:**

> 算是小光生贺！  
> 翟闻，你赢了


End file.
